


three's a crowd (would you mind another one?)

by ichikonohakko



Series: Eclipse [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, An akakuro ender's game au nobody asks for, Gen, I just wanna write, Protective Siblings, in which it tells the future of akashi and kuroko's kids after they won the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: Akashi Satsuki, Commander of Prometheus Fleet, secondborn and eldest daughter of war heroes Admiral Akashi Seijuurou and General Kuroko Tetsuya came to visit her brother, Akashi Shougo, Minister of Inter-Planetary Migration and Acting Head of Akashi Family to hear the news that he's going to get married to a Saturnite migrant whose existence she never even knew of.Akashi Shigehiro, Earth's Diplomat to Martian Kingdom of Lancelot and God of Knowledge of Lancelot Kingdom, heeds the call of his older twin's war cry.Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya never read their mails.





	three's a crowd (would you mind another one?)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why but I haven’t written in months because I’ve been writing my undergraduate thesis. Stress built up so much I created at least three AUs for three different animes but I couldn’t write them because I got some sort of mental block on writing fiction?? And somehow I got even more stressed because I don’t write those AUs??? I dunno  
> But tonight I was feeling so stressed and desperate for an outlet that does not involve self harm, I tried my rusty writings. Here is one of my KnB AkaKuro Ender’s Game AU, though it’s about the children of Akashi household instead of the main couple.  
> If you guys have the time, please comment if my writing has gone wonky from disuse, I’d really appreciate it if you do. Enjoy <3

“I want to talk to Shougo,”

“I’m sorry ma’am, the Master of the House is not taking any unscheduled audience, please return when you have prior engagement.”

These men are stupid, Satsuki concluded with a huff of her breath. She rolled her eyes and stomped the ground, knowing full well that she no longer fit the image of a child throwing tantrum, but still…

Still.

“You guys are ridiculous,” she challenged, harrowing still. “I don’t need ‘prior engagement’ to talk to him. Now move before I kick this door down along with you bums.” This was why Satsuki hated being home so much. These men are _dumb_. Obedient, yes, but dumb. Why should she need appointment to see her number one cause of headache these days? It wasn’t like she wanted to kill him, or coax him into killing everyone in this goddamn planet, right?

Oh.

These _idiots._

“Don’t you guys know who I am?” This felt ridiculous, utterly utterly _ridiculous,_ especially since this is her home and they were standing using her family crest. The guards looked confused, but they held their ground. “The Master does not have any engagement with any military personnel today.” was the answer they gave her and Satsuki was downright _confused_.

So these people didn’t know who she was.

Has it already been that long?

No way.

Taking a deep breath, Satsuki groaned, absolutely annoyed. She would definitely chew Shougo out for not introducing her to the manor’s guard. This was her, and she was fairly reasonable, if Shigehiro came home and received the same treatment, the other would bring the entire Lancelot army and flay these people alive. She hadn’t slept since she arrived in-planet and she didn’t want to launch a rocket into her own home, but these people are grating her nerves.

Just before Satsuki was going to do she may (never) regret, the door creaked open and the Headache Reason Number 1 looked at her confusedly. “Satsuki? Why are you here?” Satsuki would have chewed him right here and now, but she hasn’t seen him in such a long time that she just _slinked_ into his arms.

The guards were panicking, obviously rattled that anyone (a military officer, no less!) could be so brazen as to initiate an intimate physical contact to arguably the most powerful man on Earth, but Shougo laughed at them as he casually placed his arms under her thighs and carried her with practiced ease. “A-Akashi-sama!!” they spluttered as Satsuki buried her face on the crook of Shougo’s neck, inhaling the nostalgic scent of sandalwood and lilies, Shougo was an idiot.

Said Idiot then laughed as he dismissed the guards with a cock of his head. “At ease boys, if she wanted to hurt me, I’ll be dead in a second.” Satsuki hummed, agreeing without words. Yeah. Shougo was an easy target, that’s why he ‘s always so protected. Stupid.

“B-but, Master, she’s- the military-!”

“It’s fine. C’mon Satsuki, you’re obviously exhausted if you’re acting like this. Will Shigehiro be coming too?”

“No idea…”

As Shougo stepped inside the foyer, Satsuki could hear the guards surprised gasps when the disguise she put on got instantly disarmed the moment the manor welcomed her in. As Shougo brought her inside, chiding and scolding her about her surprise visits, Satsuki gave them a smile as they gaped over her utterly famous heterochromatic blue and red.

“W-welcome home, Akashi Satsuki-sama!”

Satsuki laughed.

 

\--

 

Their family does not often take pictures.

This was a fact Satsuki lamented nowadays as she watched her crew often had a wistful gaze towards a picture they put up on their stations. The only picture she had of their family was one taken after Shougo graduated the academy, and that was a long time ago.

It was a simple photo, his fathers in their military uniform, Shougo in his academy uniform, and then her and Shigehiro in a simple gray dress and suit respectively. She didn’t smile, neither do her fathers, Shougo, or Shigehiro. The Akashi family was a military family through and through. They never smile or laugh in public, even when they are out as family.

And yet there were smiles from Papa, indulgent ones, exasperated ones, loving and wondrous and Satsuki remembered them all. Red irises full of warmth, watching his children playing or studying or sleeping Papa would smile when he thought nobody was watching. Shigehiro always noticed them, loved them, adored them, did everything he could just to have those smiles on their Papa’s face. Papa then responded in tune, smiling more often around Shigehiro even when he didn’t have to.

Satsuki noticed, though, that Papa’s smiles are often times done to fish a reaction out of Father.

Father was… different. He didn’t smile, not even around his children. Satsuki was not sure if Father smiled around Papa but she has been living for 24 years (give-or-take, ignoring relativity and stuff) and never once did she see Father smile. There were gazes though, so longing and tender and thousands of other adjectives that made Shougo weak behind the knees.

Her siblings always had their favorite fathers and Satsuki didn’t mind them. She wouldn’t pick one over the other. Father was as wonderfully flawed as Papa was and she was fine with that. They’re both humans, after all.

 

\--

 

Satsuki did not have patience to deal with idiots, that was why she left earth on the first place.

Her crew, no, her entire _fleet_ was composed of entirely people she thought smart. Wonderful, talented, saplings that will grow great with the right leader; Satsuki took mostly scientists and many military men and women who were tired of life on earth and was willing to do long expeditions in which they will never return from.

That had been the start, but since the invention of Zeta portals they could now visit their families on earth whenever they got into a planet that was advanced enough to do just that. But even then only a handful of people peruse the privilege. Most of Satsuki’s crew got on with their spouses, and those who didn’t eventually got together with each other. The Prometheus Fleet was a close-knit family that even the military recognized the dark jokes of their relations being incestuous. Satsuki thought they were being ridiculous, as idiots often are.

But Satsuki herself, she would peruse the privileges whenever possible (sometimes when it was impossible, Satsuki would make it possible). She would gave orders, let her scientists do the work as she smoothed all the bureaucracies, before then sauntering off to the available Zeta to do what she was doing right now.

Because Headache Reason Number 1, her dearest darlingest and most precious Shougo-onii-sama gets _lonely_ so easily.

Shougo was an idiot, somewhat, so Satsuki by all natures did not have patience to deal with him as well. But Shougo was family and family was different. She had a soft spot for her family that borders on obsession, maybe. Satsuki preferred to be alone, mostly, keeping people at arm’s length and never playing close. She used to think that the only person she needed in this life was Shigehiro and Shigehiro alone. But Shigehiro, sweetest little Shigehiro who was the only member of Akashi family that could count as ‘normal’, and Satsuki’s younger twin brother, always told her that _she needs everyone else too._

That had been years ago when they were little children playing hide and seek with Uncle Chihiro, nowadays Satsuki had more… family, so to speak. Shigehiro (of course, _of course_ ), Prometheus, her fathers, and unfortunately, Shougo is also included in the equation.

Not that Shougo would admit it, though.

But well, she supposed that she loved watching how Shougo grew up. He… changed a lot. He used to be so hardheaded and ill tempered, easily getting angry and quick to challenge people to a fight. There were days when she and Shigehiro preferred to not associate with their brother whenever the other was in particularly foul mood. Satsuki could still remember how Father would deal with him, by giving him silent treatment until everything in the (living, studio, dining) room got trashed in a tantrum. Then Father would hug him, in total silence, gave him soothing rubs and low hums while Shougo cried and melt.

(Not a smile though, never with a smile)

Nowadays, Shougo was… different. He was much kinder, mellower, and leaving the military probably had helped him as well. The military was not a place to show emotions, which was why it fitted Satsuki who was pretty much neutral to anything sans stupidity. But Shougo, the idiot still no matter how much he mellowed, left the military to be a politician.

It was… byproduct of situation and condition, actually. One she and Shigehiro still contemplate until this day. When her fathers disappeared (went on a very secret mission none but the upper echelons knew, officially), along with Satsuki’s appointment to Commander of Prometheus, there was a vacancy in the seat of power that was Akashi family’s head.

They had been public figures since birth, generations of their family leading the earth against alien forces that had tried to colonize them twice before the leader of this generation finally obliterated the race and managed to colonize other planets, establishing peace and harmony throughout the solar system for people of earth and people who had been abducted by the aliens before. Nowadays, there wasn’t anyone who didn’t know the name Akashi, and tributes from various planets are still sent to the manor on daily basis.

The name Akashi still struck fear and awe and gratitude and love and myriad of other emotions in people throughout the solar system, so there were no vacancies allowed.

Shougo was still in the military at the time, working as an instructor in school. And he was already on a one-month-notice so he could retire and try something else in life (Satsuki vaguely remembered that Shougo wanted to try being a volleyball athlete? Or something about an idol? She didn’t remember, Shougo was a bit weird) outside of the military. Shigehiro still won’t tell her the detailed story, but the one he told her was that he clearly and expressly told Shougo that he will never ever took the position as the Head of Akashi family.

(“I just can’t, y’know?” Shigehiro had said to her, frowning and shaking and absolutely rattled as he tried to face the screen that connected him and Satsuki in the first place. “I can’t take Papa’s place. Never.” Satsuki had smiled at him, because as much as she loved Shougo, Shigehiro would always be her main priority.)

So Shougo was appointed as the Head of the Akashi family, heralded and prided and _not allowed to leave the military_. Satsuki was _livid_ and she was about to launch a rocket to those bastards of International Council of Nations to just, at the very least, _let her brother leave the military that so clearly did him no justice_ , before cousin Hayami came with Father’s father (who was old and ancient, possibly the oldest man on earth). Former Admiral Mayuzumi Tsukasa had deemed the Council ridiculous by keeping the eldest Akashi son in the military when he so clearly wanted to be something else.

There were negotiations, talks and meetings done to determine her brother’s future. Around this time, Shigehiro found out that he wanted to study other planet’s culture and eventually went to travel to Mars.

(It was something Shigehiro regretted until today. Of how selfish he was to leave Shougo like that. Shigehiro once said that he was probably the biggest reason why Shougo got so easily lonely. “He thinks that his family has abandoned him.” Shigehiro had sobbed to the screen, it was the first time Satsuki saw him sobbing since the day Papa told him not to cry over small matters like dropping a vase.)

Satsuki tried to talk to her brother as much as she could during these times, because it was always up to her to fix whatever mess Shigehiro has done. Shougo would answer whenever it was convenient to him, smiling a lonely smile that was full of resignation. He explained, always, that he was okay and he knew his destiny and for her to have fun and stay healthy. Satsuki regretted the years she spent belittling Shougo for the passion he had for everything. She even once told him that if he kept that passion he would never survive the military, won’t ever rose to the ranks like she did, all because Shougo’s passion would mean that he would be easily hurt because he put his heart on things he was passionate about. It was only then that Satsuki realized that the only reason she and Shigehiro were able to fly as freely as they did was because of that very passion—Shougo’s _compassion_.

Satsuki withdrew to herself after that call, she didn’t talk to anyone for a few days and it had her fleet extremely worried. But she left them a note that said she was fine, set her room to be soundproofed, and screamed her frustration until she lost her voice. Three days later, she called cousin Hayami to ask how Shougo was doing; she showed her the announcement that Shougo was to be the Minister of Inter-Planetary Migration.

A government office.

That silly self-sacrificing martyr who wore his heart on his sleeves is going to hold a governmental office.

Satsuki called Shigehiro that night, eyes blazing and fist trembling.

“We’re going to protect Shougo, you and I. Until Papa and Father returns, we’re going to bring _hell_ to people who dared to hurt our dear Onii-sama.”

Shigehiro didn’t ask her anything, as he usually would when she just call him without a greeting or a ‘how are you?’, he just nodded, equally as determined.

(And yet still, Satsuki thought, _how am I going to protect Shougo when Shigehiro is the one hurting him?_ She didn’t ask, preferring to shove the thought to the back of her head and make them stay there.)

 

\--

 

Shougo hugged her tight, taking in every bit of her just like she took every bit of his, as he buried his face on the crook of Satsuki’s neck.

“Missed you,” soft, curt, _lonely_ , _desperate_ , Satsuki tightened her hug around his neck. “Missed you too, Onii-sama.” She only ever call him Onii-sama in intimate moments like this. Because Shougo was still an idiot and Headache Reason Number 1, but as they went to Shougo’s study and sat on the sofa where Satsuki used to play chess with Father, Shougo did not let go of her. _Very_ lonely then.

“Hey, it’s alright, I’m here now…”

“Yeah but you’ll _leave_ …”

That actually hurt.

And so undeniably true. Satsuki wouldn’t lie to Shougo, because Shougo is family and family should not be lied to. It was a principle of a sort, that in all things Akashi Satsuki had to do in her life, she would never lie to her family.

But seeing a man in his thirties clinging so desperately to her like this… maybe a couple of white lies is worth it? Satsuki took a deep breath and just let her brother hug her even closer. She caressed the back of his neck in a gentle circular motion, hoping that he would calm down and realize that she was _not_ going to leave in these few hours.

Satsuki let the time pass as Shougo hugged her, not letting her go for who knows how long, until he finally did. Slowly, reverently, gently, as if she was going to disappear if he handled her wrongly. Satsuki always thought that whoever had the pleasure of being Shougo’s lover would be a very lucky person.

The sky had turned orange, even though it was blue when she came. It was quite a long time then. Shougo sighed and showed her a tired grin. “Thanks, Satsuki.” Satsuki smiled back, because _now_ this was her Shougo, her Headache Reason Number 1. He gently pushed Satsuki away from his lap and Satsuki got to her feet, watching as the other went over to the corner of the room to make them tea.

“To think that I used to hate you when we were kids…” Shougo said, more to himself than to Satsuki really, but Satsuki laughed. “Oh? I thought it was Shigehiro you hate?” Because Shigehiro was noisy and annoying and bratty and he always gave Father frequent headaches (not to mention that there’s That Incident With Aunt Satsuki’s Vase that was never mentioned among the Akashi siblings, but that was another story), and because Shougo loved Father, he hated Shigehiro for that. Shougo smiled, eyes faraway and nostalgic. “I hated you both, actually.” And they laughed.

Really, Satsuki mused, all things considered, relations were good between the Akashi siblings.

 

\--

 

Things weren’t always good between them.

Especially so when they were children. Shougo was older than both she and Shigehiro by eight years, and he was two years old when Papa took some off-planet mission somewhere and only returned when Shougo was seven years old, burning and seething and annoyed that right after Papa came back, he had immediately asked Father to create another sibling.

And then he didn’t get only one sibling he got _two_.

Satsuki admitted that she and Shigehiro were… well; they were cruel in their childhood. They rejected everything that tried to get close to them, including their family and relatives. Father was respectful, only touching them and playing with them when they wanted him to, and Shigehiro loved Papa so much he was always invited. Shougo wasn’t even part of the equation back then.

Satsuki was colder then, too. Only concerning herself with books and Shigehiro’s affairs while her younger brother experienced all the normality there was. Shougo was always somewhere, uninvited, alone, and at first he was confused until he just came to a conclusion that he wasn’t wanted and he was always constantly in a foul mood after that.

(Nowadays, Satsuki realized that maybe that was the telltale of Shougo’s compassion. He had wanted to be loved by Satsuki and Shigehiro and he was angry because he wasn’t. And he didn’t understand why they had rejected him and what he should he do about that pain. Not to mention the fact that Shougo _hated_ Papa for leaving him and Father so suddenly, and his burning jealousy towards Papa’s affection to them. Satsuki genuinely felt bad about Shougo, really…)

Back then it was unthinkable for her to be sprawled on Shougo’s lap, watching a movie that was loosely based from their grandfather’s adventure to save the planet from the aliens. Her brother looked serious, aged, _he was old now than when Satsuki left him_ , not just the numbers but from his eyes. Shougo might be in his thirties, but his eyes looked even older. She supposed that she could be grateful, because the unthinkable is now something easy between the two of them.

“Satsuki,” Shougo began, his voice calm and level. Satsuki narrowed her eyes. This was the tone Shigehiro took when he told her that he would permanently stay in Mars, something important, something that Shougo won’t say to her unless they were face to face and not face to screen. Satsuki didn’t move, though, she only tilted her head slightly, not wanting to alarm Shougo.

Her brother smiled at her, something that she never took for granted because things were _hard_ before the Akashi siblings got the equilibrium they had now. “I’m getting married.”

She bolted up, knocking Shougo’s forehead. But she ignored the pain as she stared at him like he had grown two heads.

_What?_


End file.
